greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow (Vol 5) 24
Synopsis for "Dissonance" Ever since his last encounter with Count Vertigo, where his inner ear was damaged, Oliver Queen has had difficulty with aiming his arrows a problem for a man who leads a double life as the vigilante called the Green Arrow. Henry Fyff warns that he is merely a technologist, not a doctor, and the damage could be permanent. The need to see a real audiologist is pressing, as they have little time before they need to move on Komodo and the Outsiders, who are taking hold on Seattle. Further to their concern is the fact that Count Vertigo has returned to Seattle, and is wreaking havoc in the downtown area. Oliver insists on going, but in his condition, he could hardly face Vertigo and live. Dismissively, Shado knocks him unconscious, intending to go by herself. However, Henry warns that even without Oliver weighing her down, she won't be able to get near Vertigo with his power wave stretching a mile in diameter. Simultaneously, he and Naomi realize that they could reach across that distance with a rocket arrow and so, Naomi will need to go with Shado as support. Vertigo addresses the news cameras directly, warning that the Green Arrow is responsible for the chaos he is causing. The vigilante came to Vlatava and took something namely, the archer Shado and until the Green Arrow shows himself, he will keep attacking the city. Even as he stands there in front of the cameras, Vertigo is arranging his escape plan for after he kills Oliver, confident of his success. When Oliver wakes, he is annoyed to learn that Shado left without him, bemoaning the fact that Vertigo called him out, and if anyone goes in his place, they are putting themselves in danger needlessly on his account. Henry reminds that regardless of that fact, Oliver can't even aim his bow and Shado is more than capable as an archer. As Shado gets into position, Naomi arranges the satellite connection they will need to guide the rocket to Vertigo's position. The archer warns Naomi that she knows that she loves Oliver and if she isn't careful, falling in love with a Queen can be dangerous. Unfortunately, Vertigo's power begins to affect their communication transmitters, and Naomi cannot hear the message. Moving on, Shado determines to fire the rocket anyway, and hopes that Naomi can still control it. As she prepares to fire the weapon, Shado is surprised to be attacked from behind by a martial artist. The man explains that he has limited time, so the dishonorable move is necessary. He approves of Vertigo's actions, and as such intends for them to continue unobstructed. Meanwhile, her choice of weapon suggests a connection to the sought after Green Arrow, for whom he has a message: nothing will go on in Seattle from this point onward unless he wants it to. Green Arrow can either follow the new rules, or he will find the city has little room for him anymore. Angrily, Shado prepares to fight him, but he is a master martial arts strategy and tactics, and he anticipates her every move. Before long, he has thrown her from the roof of the building on which she was perched, and she lands hard on the fire escape. When Oliver learns that Shado has stopped answering communications, he decides he must go out to face Vertigo, with or without a bow. When Vertigo spots him, he wonders how it must feel to have someone come to his country, and kill his people. Oliver warns that he won't feel guilty for a psychopath, so Vertigo dares him to come and stop him. At first, Vertigo's power is disorienting and nauseating, but Oliver has had days to get used to the pattern of the power waves. So, he stops fighting the vertigo, and eventually the feeling of disorientation fades to the point that he can focus on a single point his target. With a heavy punch, he slams his fist into Vertigo's jaw, and the tears the vertigo device from the back of his head. Angrily, Zytle curses that he will rise again, just like his home country of Vlatava did. Coolly, Oliver reminds him that he will be spending the rest of his life in an American prison. He will never see Vlatava again. As the police cart Vertigo away, Naomi confirms that Shado is alright, though the woman keeps mumbling about having seen a dragon. This reminds Oliver of Magus prophecy of the three dragons, of which Shado and Komodo are two. Elsewhere, at The Clock King, a vintage clock repair shop and front for the crime boss Billy Tockman, Billy is surprised by a visit from a man who warns him of the encroachment on his territory by a man named Dragon. When Billy demands to know who his visitor is, he is surprised to see that John Diggle has finally returned to Seattle. Appearing in "Dissonance" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *Shado *Henry Fyff *Naomi Singh Villains *Count Vertigo *Komodo *'Edvin' *Richard Dragon *Billy Tockman Other Characters *Magus *John Diggle *Justice League of America **Martian Manhunter **Hawkman **Stargirl **Catwoman **Katana *'Mike' Locations *Seattle **Q-Core **'The Clock King' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-arrow-2011/green-arrow-24 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_24 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-24-dissonance/4000-427653/ Category:Green Arrow (Volume 5)